


glitter bombs are not good presents

by allsassnoclass (brightblackholes)



Series: Ficmas 2020 [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackholes/pseuds/allsassnoclass
Summary: Luke is minding his own business searching for a suitable snack in the fridge when he hears a loud pop followed by Michael’s shriek.  He's alarmed for all of half a second before he remembers Michael's affinity for opening presents early and the little surprise Luke left him in one of the boxes.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: Ficmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	glitter bombs are not good presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyHeyArnold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/gifts).



> Ficmas Day 8!

Luke is minding his own business searching for a suitable snack in the fridge when he hears a loud pop followed by Michael’s shriek. He's alarmed for all of half a second before he remembers Michael's affinity for opening presents early and the little surprise Luke left him in one of the boxes.

In the living room, crouching by their tree, Michael is covered in glitter, hot pink shimmering in his hair and on his clothes. His glasses are obscured by glitter, too, and he's sputtering, wiping a hand against his lips and getting more glitter on them instead of less. In front of him sits an open box, wrapping paper folded neatly next to it. Luke had taken extra care in his wrapping for this one, using very little tape so Michael would feel like he could break in and re-wrap undetected. It was the perfect lure, and now Michael is paying the price for his subterfuge.

Luke clears his throat.

"I can't believe you did this," Michael says. "Luke, you put a _glitter bomb_ in my present! Why would you give me a glitter bomb?"

"I didn't," Luke says. "I put that there so you wouldn't snoop in the presents anymore."

Michael takes off his glasses to look at him unobscured. Luke bites his lip against laughing. His entire face is sparkling except for the space his black frames and lenses had protected him. It makes his eyes pop in a striking and a little ridiculous way. Luke doesn't have a comparison to an Earthly creature that he might look like, but there might be an alien out there with the same features.

"I have never felt so betrayed in my life," Michael laments. "This is the worst thing you have ever done to me!"

At least this means he's forgotten about the time Luke gave him food poisoning, or the time he got delayed at the studio and was late to a date Michael had really been looking forward to, or the time Luke sided with the rest of the band over the difficult decision to take "Wrapped Around Your Finger" off the setlist.

"Michael," Luke tries to placate, but it's no use. Michael's face is screwing up, getting ready for a diva moment that Luke is too tired to deal with today.

"I keep asking you not to snoop. This is your fault for still doing it anyway."

" _My_ \-- this is _my_ fault? I didn't dump glitter all over myself, Luke! You did that!"

"Because you do this every fucking year! It's not fair that you get to see the presents I got you early while I have to wait for the day of to get any of mine!"

"That's not my fault!"

Luke levels him with a look, because it absolutely is. Luke is diligent about wrapping Michael's presents and putting them under the tree once they're ready, their bedroom too messy to properly be a hiding place. Michael never seems to get Luke's presents until Christmas Eve, when they magically appear under the tree and Luke is too busy with entertaining at their Christmas Eve party to even pick up and shake a box, much less go through the intricate ritual of untaping the wrapping paper, seeing what's inside, and rewrapping it so Michael is none the wiser.

"You can't put the presents under the tree and not expect me to try to see what's inside," Michael says. "It's like you don't know me at all!"

"Hey," Luke says. "That's mean. I know you better than anyone else, which is how I know you'd find the presents whether they're wrapped or not. I have to at least try to make it hard for you."

"By viciously attacking me in my own home?'

" _Our_ own home."

"Fine. _Our_ own home."

Michael crosses his arms. A shower of glitter falls from his sweatshirt and onto the carpet around him.

"Mikey, can't you do this for me once?" Luke sighs. "Is it that hard to be patient?"

" _Yes_."

Luke sighs again. He loves Michael with his entire heart, but sometimes his stubbornness is truly infuriating.

"Does it really bother you that much that I see presents early when you don't?" Michael asks. "Like, is that it? Or are you mad about this for a different reason?"

Luke shrugs.

"That's mostly it. I don't know. I mean, I like waiting for Christmas, but if we both could snoop I wouldn't be actually upset about it like I am now. I know it's silly, but it really bothers me."

Michael frowns.

"I don't want you to be upset. I know it's an asshole move to keep doing this when you're really bothered by it." He purses his lips, looking at the presents. Luke can tell that his fingers are already itching to reach for another one and try to figure out what's inside. Michael is almost obsessively curious about very particular things, and Christmas presents are one of them. Luke knows that restraining himself is harder than it should be.

"What if we did one present early?" Michael asks. "You give me one and I give you one. I won't try to look at the rest until Christmas and you won't give me any more glitter bombs. Sound good?"

Luke considers. On one hand, Michael still gets to see one of his presents early. On the other, Luke gets to make him happy while also getting one of his own presents. It's a win-win.

"Okay," Luke says. "We can do that."

"Tomorrow," Michael says. "I have to wrap yours."

"Wait, you have my presents already?" Luke asks. "Are they in the house?"

Michael looks at him like he's crazy.

"Yeah? Where else would I keep them?"

"I don't know. I always thought you never got them until Christmas Eve."

"Luke, when have I ever gone shopping on Christmas Eve?"

He has a point, but honestly Luke has never noticed him go Christmas shopping at all. He's never put actual thought into how Michael might be getting his presents to the house, but teleportation in the middle of the night has always seemed like the most reasonable answer, because they've been living like this for years and Luke is still clueless.

"You think I'd brave the Christmas Eve crowds for all of your presents?" Michael asks. "Luke, baby, lover, sweetheart, I love you, but I don't think I love anyone that much. I also don't hate myself that much."

Luke hums. He's not sure he loves anyone that much, either, especially when getting presents early is so much easier.

"Do you love me enough to vacuum the glitter up?" Luke asks. Michael looks around himself.

"You should've thought that through before putting a glitter bomb in my present."

"What if I wash your hair?"

That gets Michael's attention and agreement easily. He likes nothing more than having his hair washed, and Luke is all too happy to exploit that for his own gain. It's no trouble to make Michael feel pampered and loved, and he's always hated vacuuming less than Luke, anyway. They're both high-maintenance in the simplest ways, but it balances out nicely.

"Now?" Michael asks hopefully.

"Sure," Luke says. "You should throw the box away first so you're not tracking glitter all over. Meet me in the bathroom?"

Michael nods, standing and shaking as much glitter off himself as possible and onto the carpet with the excuse that he'll vacuum it up later anyway. Luke rolls his eyes fondly and heads to the bathroom, wanting to get the water warm for him. When he pampers Michael, he does it properly, and he plans to keep him blissfully occupied and wash any thoughts of snooping in the rest of the presents out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [allsassnoclass!](http://allsassnoclass.tumblr.com)


End file.
